


The Dancer's Ace

by AnnoyumusWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beaches, Car Accidents, Cause I love it, Cute Ending, Dancing, Dancing together, Day At The Beach, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Hugging, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing Volleyball Together, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Swimming, kinda i don't really know, only for like a minute, trying to confess but failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnnoyumusWriter
Summary: Mai Chibana was a shy girl, she never once spoke out of turn or uninvited. She mostly kept to herself and never mingled with a crowd. She was never very good at expressing herself, the one way she could was through dance. She loved the way she felt when her body moved to the rhythm of the music. Since she was a young girl, she had always loved the way she felt when the music turned on and her body started to move along with the tempo. Her mother had been a professional dancer before giving birth to her and she had taught Mai everything she knew before her parents divorced and her mother moved to America. She missed her mother dearly and sometimes dancing made her heart ache and long for her mother but she never gave it up as it made her feel closer to her. She has a secreat though that nobody knows she has a crush on the ace of her school's volleyball team Hajime Iwaizumi! What happenes though when Iwaizumi also has a crush on the young dancer.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Mai Chibana was a shy girl, she never once spoke out of turn or uninvited. She mostly kept to herself and never mingled with a crowd. She was never very good at expressing herself, the one way she could was through dance. She loved the way she felt when her body moved to the rhythm of the music. Since she was a young girl, she had always loved the way she felt when the music turned on and her body started to move along with the tempo. Her mother had been a professional dancer before giving birth to her and she had taught Mai everything she knew before her parents divorced and her mother moved to America. She missed her mother dearly and sometimes dancing made her heart ache and long for her mother but she never gave it up as it made her feel closer to her. 

Mai walked down the halls of Aboajoshi High, she was heading to the dance studio but wasn’t watching where she was going. She was suddenly falling before a pair of strong arms caught her. “Are you ok?” a male voice questioned, Mai looked up and stared into the dark eyes of one Hajime Iwaizumi, the ace of her school’s volleyball team. She had always had a crush on him and admired the way he played volleyball. She blushed, hiding her face in her hands “Uh yeah I’m okay” she stammered, backing out of his grip. “That’s good, well see you” he said waving as he walked off. Mai stood there frozen in place watching as the ace walked off “Mai-chan, come on you are going to be late for practice” a member of the dance team stood beside her. Her name was Sakura Takahashi, she was beautiful with long red hair and blue eyes. “Oh yes, I’m coming” she stated “Was that the ace of the volleyball team, you were talking to?” Skaura said, looking to where Mai had been staring “Oh yes, I accidentally bumped into him and he caught me” she said bluntly. Sakura’s face immediately broke into an expression Mai didn’t quite understand “Oh my god Mai-chan, this is like the start of a shoujo anime!” she said as she grabbed onto Mai’s shoulders and shook them. Mai immediately started blushing like crazy “What do you mean?” she questioned, brushing off Skaura’s hands “You know like the girl falls into the boy’s arms and it’s like fate, and then they fall in love and get married” she rambled “I’m not interested in love” she stated, her parents had loved each other and look at where that had gotten them “Oh come on, don’t be such a gloomy gus'' Mai gave her a questioning look “What does that even mean?” the redhead girl shrugged her shoulders “I don’t really know my parents say it sometimes, now come on Suzuki-sensei is probably waiting for us” she said, grabbing Mai’s hand and dragging her the rest of the way to the dance studio. 

Mai stripped herself of her leotard in the girls change room, she pulled on a pair of leggings and a baby blue sweater before walking out of the changeroom. She walked out the doors and passed by the gyms, she couldn’t help but sneak a peek. She watched as the amazing setter Toru Oikawa set the ball to Iwaizumi, when he spiked it down Mai’s stomach did somersaults.”Hey look isn’t that the girl who ran into you earlier Iwa-chan” the setter pointed at her. She let out a gasp and quickly hid behind the door “We’ve already seen you, you can come out” one of the team members hollered. Mai hesitantly came out of her hiding place and stepped into the gym “Oh, have you come to watch me play” Okiawa said, striking a pose “Umm I actually came to thank Iwaizumi-senpai for earlier” Oikawa looked as if he had been punched in the stomach “Well you must have been so distracted by my playing and that’s why you were standing in the doorway” he stammered “No, I was actually watching the way Iwaizumi-senpai spiked it” she stated, she had no idea how much she was damaging the setter’s ego. She walked up to the ace and introduced herself “I’m Mai Chibana from Class 2-5, I came to thank you for catching me earlier and I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going” she said bowing “Oh it’s fine don’t worry about it, could you please stand up now” she stood up straight, “Well I must be going now, have a nice evening” she turned around and started walking towards the doors before she felt a hand on her wrist “Wait, why don’t I walk you home” Iwaizumi said “Iwa-chan but you promised you would practice with me tonight” the setter sulked “Change of plans Shittykawa” the ace stated “Your gonna abandon your best friend for a girl you just met, how cold of you” Oikawa jokes, clutching a hand to his chest. Iwaizumi scoffed and turned back to face Mai “Don’t worry about him, he’s always this annoying” the girl nodded “Well, why don’t you wait here well I get changed I’ll be right back ok” she nodded again and stood by the doors as the ace changed “So Ma-chan, what club are you apart of?” Oikawa asked “I’m a member of the dance club Oikawa-senpai” Oikawa placed his hand on his chin “Hmm and what are your intentions with Iwa-chan” Mai immediately felt heat rise to her cheeks before she could answer, a volleyball hit Oikawa in the back of the head “Stop questioning her Oikawa” the ace yelled at his best friend “I was only having fun, so mean Iwa-chan” the setter whined “Whatever I’m done with you, let’s go Chibana” he said, walking out the door with Mai trailing after him.

The two teenagers walked together in comfortable silence before Iwaizumi spoke up “I’ve never seen you around before” Mai shrugged her shoulders “I prefer to be alone, crowds make me anxious” Iwaizumi started ahead, feeling awkward “What would you like to talk about” he asked, Mai shrugged her shoulders again “Whatever you would like Iwaizumi-senpai” she responded “Just Iwaizumi is fine” she nodded “So where to you live?” Iwaizumi questioned “A couple more houses down” Mai said as she kept walking “Who do you live with?” he questioned again, not really knowing what else to talk to “I live with my father but he’s always working late, my mother moved to America when I was little” she answered, Iwaizumi nooded. They kept walking in silence “Why did you offer to walk me home Iwaizumi?” Mai questioned after a while “I don’t really know” he said, rubbing the back of his head “I just felt like I kinda needed to you know” Mai nodded in understanding “I appreciate it” they came to to a stop outside of Mai’s house “Thank you for walking me home Iwaizumi-senpai” she said “I told you to just call me Iwaizumi and it was no problem” Mai nodded as she began blushing “Umm would you mind walking me home tomorrow as well” she said, she could almost feel the heat on her cheeks suffocating her “Yeah no problem” the ace replied, lowering his head to hide his blush. Mai nodded before turning around and walking inside. She watched Iwaizumi disappear into the night before walking to the kitchen and making dinner. After she finished dinner, she got into the bath. She soaked in the bath for around forty five minutes letting the hot water ease her tense muscles before getting out and tying her hair into a messy bun. She walked into her bedroom and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of fluffy pajama pants before she walked back to the bathroom hanging up her towel and placing her clothes in the laundry. She entered her bedroom and sat down at her desk pulling out her homework. After two hours and her head slowly falling towards her desk, she decided to get ready for bed, she pulled back her covers and got into bed texting her father to say she was going to sleep before plugging it in, setting an alarm and closing her eyes, she slipped into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE A ROMANCE FANFIC WHEN BOTH CHARACTERS ARE TSUNDERE AND SO ARE YOU, I"LL TELL YOU IT'S REALLY HARD!  
> Well I did it I wrote a Iwaizumi x OC fanfic because I love Haikyuu and Iwaizumi lol.  
> This story will not be abandoned like my previous works because I've already pre written it.  
> I lowkey kinda hate how I wrote this and my writing style but my friend told me she liked it so I kept going.  
> Anyway I'm sorry if this story seems a little rushed, I didn't really know what to write and I didn't wanna spend eternitie writing it so yeah.  
> Well in any case I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I'll see you all on Wednesday for a new one :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mai woke up to her alarm at six am, she got up and walked into her bathroom. She splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth before pulling on her uniform. She walked downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing her lunch and an apple before walking towards the door and putting on her shoes. She opened the door and almost had a heart attack, there stood Iwaizumi “Iw...Iwaizumi what are you doing here” she stuttered, recovering from her shock “I came to walk you to school” the boy simply replied “Oh you didn’t have to” she stated “It’s fine, better than walking with Oikawa” he replied “I take it, you don’t like him very much” she locked the door behind her before walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk. “He’s annoying ya but I couldn’t hate him, he’s my best friend” Iwaizumi answered, Mai nodded “Do you have a best friend Chibana” the ace asked her “I don’t really know, I’m friendly with the rest of the girls in the club but I wouldn’t really say there my friends” she shrugged biting into her apple “What about the redhead girl you were with the other day, she called you by your first name” he stated, she swallowed her bite of apple “You mean Takahashi” the ace nodded “She and I are a little closer then the rest of the girls and she said she likes my first name better then my last name and that’s why she calls me Mai-chan, she said it was a pretty name” she answered truthfully “It is a pretty name, what does it mean?” Iwaizumi asked, Mai blushed at his name comment “Umm it means dance, my mother was a professional dancer before giving birth to me” she took another bite of her apple “Is that why you love dance so much because your mother did it?” he questioned, she nodded “She taught me everything I know, when my parents split and she moved to America I continued doing it because it made me feel closer to her” the dancer replied “Do you miss her” Mai nodded again “Everyday” she replied, holding back tears. Iwaizumi seemed to notice and quickly apologized “Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault” she quickly said, the ace nodded.

They walked the rest of the way to school in comfortable silence. Once they reached the entrance of the school, the setter came skipping over “Iwa-chan you ditched me for a girl again” he whined “She’s better then you’ll ever be Shittykawa” Oikawa reeled back like he had just been shocked “How dare you, I’m your best friend” the ace scoffed “Keep dreaming” before he continued walking, Mai however knew what the ace actually thought of his setter. Iwaizumi walked her all the way to her classroom, people whispered as they walked by which made Mai very uncomfortable. They arrived at her classroom’s door “Thank you for walking me to school today” she said “It’s no problem” Iwaizumi shrugged, Mai nodded and turned walking into her classroom hiding her blush the best she could. 

Mai was tired after all the schoolwork she had to do, she was smart or that's what she had been told but sometimes school gets to you. She made her way to the dance studio, they didn’t have practice today but she preferred to practice alone, Suzuki-sensei had given her special permission to use the studio whenever she wanted. She pulled out the key from her pocket and unlocked the door, she walked to the changeroom placing her bag on a bench and stripping off her uniform. She pulled a black leotard out of her dance bag and slipped it on. She then made sure her phone and everything were tucked away in her bag before she placed it in her assigned locker. She turned on the stereo as it started playing a light music, she began dancing. She didn’t have any choreography for this song, she just let her body flow with the music. The time was around two hours later, there was a knock at the door just as the next song was about to start, Mai paused the music and walking over and opened the door. “Iwaizumi, umm what are you doing here? The dancer questioned, breathing heavily “I came to walk you home, if your busy I can come back later” he replied “No No umm I just have to do a quick routine and then we can leave, if thats ok with you or you can go ahead” she tightened her ponytail hoping he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks “I can wait” Iwaizumi and Mai walked back into the studio “You can sit there if you want, I’ll only be about ten minutes or so” Iwaizumi nodded and took a seat on the bench. Mai unpaused the music and began doing the assigned choreography. Iwaizumi watched as Mai moved along with the music, she was absolutely beautiful and her body moved perfectly. He couldn’t help but admire her, she was the first girl he had ever liked. His heart clenched as he realized she probably just liked Oikawa same with every other girl and was only using him to get closer to him, his hand clenched into a fist at the thought “Are you ok Iwaizumi” the girl asked, Iwaizumi could see the worry in her eyes “I’m fine just thinking, don’t worry about it” he quickly said, hoping to ease her worries “If you say so, I’m going to get changed and then we can leave” she waited for him to nod before disappearing into the changeroom. 

Mai quickly put on her casual clothes, stuffing her leotard into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her phone and water bottle before exiting the changeroom. Iwaizumi still sat on the bench, scrolling on his phone. “Are you ready to go” Iwaizumi looked up as she approached, she nodded. They left the school and began walking towards her house “I really appreciate you walking me to school and back again” she said as they walked “It’s really no problem, you get sick of walking with that loser Oikawa everyday anyway” the dancer couldn’t help but giggle “You can be quite funny when you want to be Iwaizumi” she stated “Hajime” the boy replied, causing the girl’s eyes to go wide “You can call me Hajime if you’d like” Mai nodded “In that case Hajime” she tested the name on her tongue causing the ace to blush “You may call me Mai” Iwaizumi nodded. After a couple of minutes walking in silence, Iwaizumi spoke up “We’re playing a game tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come” Mai swore she had never blushed so much before in her life “I would love to, I have nothing else planned.” After Iwaizumi gave Mai the address and time of the match, they bid their farewells. Mai ran up to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh first name basis already, slow down lol.  
> Thank you to all the people who have read my story so far, it means alot to me!  
> I'll give u a little insider info about the next chapter, they play volleyball and then go stargazing together :)  
> Well that's enough for me, see you on Monday!  
> (I may change my update schedule as I feel the days are very far apart but I'm not quite sure which days to change it to.)


	3. Chapter 3

Mai woke early the next morning, grabbing her phone she texted her father that she would be going out today. She walked into her bathroom turning on the water and stepping in, she let the water flow over her before placing shampoo and rubbing it in. She finished getting ready in her bathroom and then walked to her closet, she put on a pair of light coloured jeans, with a tucked in white shirt and a beige cardigan thrown overtop. She made a quick breakfast before slipping on a pair of white shoes and locking the door behind her. Mai made her way to the train station, she bought her ticket and boarded. It was quite a long trip but the time passed easily for Mai, once the train came to a stop she began asking for directions. She finally arrived at her destination around ten minutes later, it was huge she had never seen anything like it and when she walked in there were a lot of people. She began feeling overwhelmed and scared, it was too loud and she couldn’t find Hajime anywhere. She suddenly felt a hand on her wrist without a second thought she smacked the person across the cheek “That hurt, you’ve got a good slap” she recognized that voice, she slowly opened her tightly clenched eyes to see Iwaizumi standing in front rubbing his redding cheek “Hajime I’m so sorry, I thought you were a pervert please forgive me” she apologized “It’s ok, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that you just looked like you were overwhelmed” the ace said “I don’t like crowds very much” Mai stated shyly “You can stick with me then come on” he grabbed her wrist again dragging her along to where the rest of the team was “Ma-chan, have you come to watch me play” the setter beamed at the short girl “I came because Hajime invited me” the whole team gasped as the setter deflated “Since when do you let someone call you by your first name” a boy with thick eyebrows said “Yeah, this girl must be really special to you” his friend with pinkish hair spoke up “Leave her alone you guys, your making her uncomfortable” the ace scolded. A whistle blew somewhere from inside the gym, signaling the end of the match “I must be going, your match will be starting soon and I need to find a good spot” Mai said before walking towards the entrance of the seats. She wandered around for a while until she heard someone call her name “Mai-chan, over here!” Mai searched around until she found the person belonging to the voice, Sakura sat a few seats down from where Mai was standing her arms waving back and forth hoping to get the fellow dancer’s attention “Takahashi-senpai what are you doing here” the older girl laughed “Same as you silly, I came to watch the volleyball match” she smirked “Since when are you interested in volleyball eh, I’ve never seen you around before” she questioned the younger girl “Hajime invited me” Mai stated bluntly “ Hajime?” the older dancer puzzled “You mean Iwaizumi?” Mai nodded “Wow, already on a first name basis this really is a shoujo anime” before Mai could snap back at her, the ref blew his whistle signaling the start of the match. 

The ball fell, the whistle blew… they had lost. Karasuno cheered and Aboajoshi cried. Mai could see Iwaizumi on the court, his eyes were looking at his feet but she could tell he was crying which made her want to cry. It was no fair he had worked so hard and yet all that was taken away from him in a single moment, the team came to thank everyone who had come to support them. The whole time Hajime wouldn’t look her in the eyes. Later that day, she had gone back to school having forgotten something the previous day as she walked by the gym she heard the sound of shoes squeaking and balls being slammed down. She took a look through the crack in the door, Iwaizumi was tossing balls up and then smacking them down he seemed to be all alone. “Hajime” she called out to him, he turned to look at her before returning to what he was doing “I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you” she anxiously played with her hands “Play volleyball with me” the ace stated “What” the younger girl said in shock “You heard me” he wore a completely straight face “But I don’t know how to play, I’m just gonna end up embarrassing myself” she hid her face in her hands “I can teach you come on” the ace said “Fine” she finally gave in, this was gonna be a long evening. A couple hours later, the sun was just starting to set both teenagers stood on the court drenched in sweat and breathing heavily “Thats was intense, but it was so fun” the petite girl smiled causing Iwaizumi to blush a deep red, god her smile was so cute “Hajime, are you ok” Mai worried “Your all red, you may have a fever” she placed her hand on his forehead “I’m ok, it’s just from playing volleyball” he blushed even more, her hands were so soft. Mai nodded “Let’s go home now, I’m tired” she stated walking towards the door “Wait, is your father going to be home for dinner tonight” she thought for a moment before replying “Umm I don’t think so he told me he had a big meeting” Iwaizumi nervously rubbed the back of his head “If you want you can come over to my house for dinner” this caused Mai to blush as well “Are you sure, I don’t want to intru…” the ace put up a hand to silence her “It’s fine, my parents won’t mind” the dancer nodded again “I’ll drop you of at home first and then I’ll come get you around 6ish” Mai blushed again “Ok, I’m very excited Hajime” and she smiled again

Two hours later Mai stood in front of the Iwaizumi household “We can go in now, my parents already have dinner ready” Mai nodded and followed Iwaizumi through the door, she took of her shoes and replaced them with slippers before following Hajime again into the kitchen “Oh you must be Chibana” Iwaizumi’s mother said “Hajime has told us all about you” this cause both teenagers to blush “Umm yes Iwaizumi-san, I would prefer just Mai” Mrs Iwaizumi smiled “Mai is a very pretty name, I believe it means dance yes” Mai’s face lit up “Yes it does, my mother was a professional dancer before I was born and always loved anything to do with dance so she named her daughter after it” she laughed a little “And from what Hajime has told us, you are very much following in her footsteps” Mai smiled even more god she’s so adorable Iwaizumi thought “I wish to be a professional dancer someday” the older women smiled softly “Well I believe that if that’s what you really want then you can achieve just that Mai” Mai stopped smiling, this lady reminded her of her mother. She suddenly felt like she wanted to cry, Iwaizumi seemed to notice “Hey are you ok, you were smiling just a second ago” Mai wiped a stray tear away “I’m sorry, I just miss my mom” Iwaizumi’s mom nodded “It must be very hard” Mai nodded “Well let's go get some food, that should cheer you up” Iwaizumi lead Mai to the table, Mr Iwaizumi came down a couple moments later “I’m so sorry I’m late” he said sitting down “I had some work I needed to finish” he looked over to Chibana “You must be Chibana” he reached his hand out for her to shake “I prefer Mai, if you don’t mind Iwaizumi-san” the older man smiled “Not at all Mai, may I add you look very pretty tonight” the younger girl blushed, she didn’t really think so all she had put on was a white flowy dress with little purple flowers on it and her hair pulled back “Thank you very much Iwaizumi-san.” The family and Mai ate in comfortable silence, the quiet chatter of both Mrs. Iwaizumi and Mr. Iwaizumi and the clatter of utensils on plates was the only sounds you could hear. “Do you have any siblings Mai” Mrs Iwaizumi asked an hour later, Iwaizumi had invited her to stay a little longer and watch a movie she had accepted blushing “No Iwaizumi-san I’m an only child, thank you” she grabbed the popcorn from Iwaizumi’s mother, placing it in between her and Hajime “It must get lonely at times” Mai shrugged “Not really, I like being alone” Iwaizumi glared at his mother, she seemed to get the message as she then said “Well I must be going you enjoy your movie now” the two teenagers nodded, turning back to the action movie playing on the television. 

The credits played on screen, Mai’s head kept falling onto her shoulder before she would jerk back to awareness “Mai, come on I wanna show you something” the ace grabbed her wrist, helping her up and dragging her to his bedroom, he then opened his window and stepped out Mai following after him. She was breath taken the sky was so pretty “Wow” she gazed at all the stars surrounding them “Me and Oikawa used to come up here when we were younger” the ace started “He always thought he would see a UFO if we looked at the stars” Mai couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a young Oikawa fascinated by the thought of extraterrestrials “We can lay on this if you want” he held up a blanket that was draped over his arm, Mai nodded and Iwaizumi began spreading it out. They both lay on top of the blanket beside each other staring up at the stars “Have you decided what collage, you’re going to” Mai whispered as if she was scared the stars would disappear if she were to loud “I don’t know, I haven’t decided what I would like to do after high school yet” he whispered back, Mai nodded “What do you want to do?” Hajime asked her “I want to become a professional dancer like my mother was” Mai whispered staring up at the sky. Iwaizumi gazed at the younger girl, she really was pretty the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about dance. He felt his hand drift towards her’s before he pulled it back “Stupid she proboly, doesn't even like you” he thought. They stayed silent for a while before Iwaizumi looked over at Mai again, she was curled up on her side, her face was faced towards his and she seemed to be asleep. “Mai” he whispered as he shook her shoulders “Mai wake up” the young girl stirred “Hajime” her voice was laced with sleep “I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep” she yawned rubbing her eyes “It’s ok, I should probably take you home” He said standing up “Could you piggyback me” the boy blushed “I’m too tired to walk” Iwaizumi swallowed “Um sure let me just clean up here and then we can go.” After he had cleaned up, he told his parents where he was going Mai on his back. They walked in a comfortable silence back to her house, Mai haven fallen asleep. When the got to her door, Mr Chibana opened the door “Oh you must be Hajime, thank you for bringing home my daughter” Iwaizumi nodded, easing Mai off his back so Mr Chibana could pick her up “No problem sir, I must be going now have a goodnight” Mr Chibana nodded “You as well” before he shut the door. He gazed down at his sleeping daughter “You have found yourself a lovely boy, now don’t let him go like I did” Mr Chibana sighed carrying his daughter upstairs placing a kiss on her head and closing the door. That night Mai dreamed of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! (I'm still writing the last chapter)  
> I made them go stargazing because to me that would be a perfect date even though they aren't dating yet, I still wanted them to stargaze cuz I thought it was cute.   
> THANK YOU to everyone who has read this story so far, it means so much to me!  
> I changed my update schedule to Wednesday and Sundays because I thought that the previous days were to far apart.  
> Ok I'm done rambling I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you on Wednesday for a new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach OVA every Haikyuu fan wants lol!

Mai woke the next morning still in her dress, at first she didn’t have any memories as to how she got home then they all came flooding back and she started to blush. She had asked Iwaizumi for a piggyback ride that’s what couples do (what if he hates me or thinks I'm weird now) she thought however those thoughts vanished as she looked at her phone and saw two messages from him 

Hajime  
(11:40 pm)  
Goodnight, I hope you got to bed alright. 

Hajime  
(10:30 am)  
Goodmorning, I was wondering if you would like to come to the beach with me and the team today. I can come pick you up if you like. 

She quickly messaged him back and got an immediate response. 

Mai  
(11:40 am)  
Goodmorning, thank you for bringing me home last night. I would love to come to the beach, I have nothing else to do. 

Hajime  
(11:41 am)  
That's great, I’ll come get you around 12:30. Is that alright? 

Mai  
(11:41 am)  
That sounds great, I’ll be ready and wait for you on the porch :) 

Hajime  
(11:43 am)  
Ok, see you in about a half hour. 

Mai  
(11:44 am)  
See ya! 

She shut off her phone jumping off her bed and making her way towards her bathroom, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. She grabbed a swimsuit and a coverup before making her way downstairs. She made some breakfast, washed the dishes and then made her way onto the porch. She checked her bag making sure she had everything she needed, she swung back and forth on the porch swing waiting for Hajime to show up. “Are you ready to go now Mai” the dancer flinched “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” Mai shook her head “It’s ok, are you ready to go” she said standing up, Iwaizumi nodded. They walked to the train station, Iwaizumi bought the tickets much to Mai’s protests and then they boarded. It took around twenty minutes to get to their destination and then a ten minute walk to get to the beach. When they got there, the team had already claimed a spot on the beach some of them already in the water “Iwa-chan, Ma-chan you made it~” the setter came running over to them “Hello Oikawa-senpai, how are you today” the girl responded “I’m alright, there are so many girls who are fawning over me” Oikawa tried to give a hint (that he wanted Mai to fawn over him as well) but she didn’t realize. Iwaizumi however “Then maybe you should go back to them” he said through clenched teeth, Oikawa backed away in fear when he saw the ace’s face and he quickly ran off. Mai set out a blanket she had brought along on the sand, she placed her bag and shoes on it before grabbing the sunscreen and putting it on. She lay down on her blanket with her eyes closed when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and sling her over their shoulder “Hajime put me down” she said, pounding on his back. She could feel him laugh “No way, this is gonna be funny” Mai pouted anger boiling inside her “Put me down you asshole” she began slapping him “Your punches are really weak you know that” he smirked, he was enjoying taunting her “Your such a jer…” she was cut of by Iwaizumi throwing into the water. The team stood in the water waiting for Mai to resurface “Where’d she go?” Makki questioned “Nice job dude, I think you drowned her” Mattsun teased “Iwa-chan, you killed Ma-chan” Oikawa had a sad expression on his face “Shut up, that wouldn’t have been to drown her” Iwaizumi skimmed the top of the water looking for any signs of the dancer. He all of a sudden felt a tug on his leg before he was dragged under the surface, at first he thought it was a shark and started struggling to get away, the team must have thought so as well because they started grabbing at his arms. Mai surfaced laughing “You guys thought I was a shark” she laughed “That wasn’t funny Ma-chan” Oikawa sulked “It was funny to me” she laughed before holding a hand to her side and wincing, Iwiazumi immediately felt guilty “Did I hurt you?” he questioned “I’m fine but you could repay me with something” Iwaizumi looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, she smiled before splashing him with water. They then went into a battle of splashing each other. The rest of the team stood off to the side “Ah young love, I’m so proud of Iwa-chan” Oikawa said “We’re almost the same as them dumbass” Mattsun hit Oikawa over the head. 

Four hours later, the sun setting behind the horizon. The team and the dancer sat around on their towels, gazing at the sunset “It’s so beautiful” Mai whispered “Just like me” Oikawa sat striking a pose “Oww Iwa-chan” he said as Iwaizumi hit him on the shoulder “Hajime” the younger girl said to the older boy, Iwaizumi hummed to show he was listening not taking his eyes off the sunset “I was wondering if you would come to my dance performance next saturday?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened looking over at the petite girl snuggled into the sweatshirt he had brought along “You invited me to your volleyball match, so it’s only fair if you come to my dance performance” she smiled at him, Iwaizumi really hoped his blush was masked by the pink glow of the sunset “Since you asked me, I’ll make sure I’m there” Mai nodded, moving her head to stare back at the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter at three thirty am no joke, quarintine has messed up my sleep schduale.  
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was kinda boring to wirte idk why maybe cuz not much happens but get ready for an angst dump next chapter get ready.  
> This is also a really short chapter i just relized sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week passed by in a flash and before Mai knew it she was standing backstage, checking the audience for any sign of Iwaizumi. He said he would make sure he would be there but he still wasn’t and there was only around twenty minutes before she was supposed to perform her solo. She felt sadness cling to her, she had thought he was different that he could be someone she could truly love without him leaving her but it turns out he was just some asshole that never kept a promise. She felt like she was going to cry “Mai-senpai are you alright” asked one of the first years, the second year quickly wiped her tears away before turning to face her kōhai “Don’t worry about me, why don’t you go back and join your group you’ll be going on soon” the younger girl nodded before rejoining her group who were giggling about something unknown. Mai turned back to the audience looking towards the seat beside her father still no one. She closed the curtain disappointed before walking away to start stretching. 

Iwaizumi slammed the door to his house and began running to the bus, he had overslept and now was going to be late “You idiot, you promised her '' he thought as he continued running. He finally arrived out of breath, he hastily paid for his ticket before boarding. He sat down in the back hoping no one would bother him as he tried to calm his breathing, he promised her and he was going to let her down. He wished this bus would go faster. 

Mai stood off stage as she watched the act before her finished, there was still no sign of Hajime she had lost hope by now. The dancers came off stage and Mai went on, the music started to play and Mai began to dance. She thought about the first time she saw Iwaizumi, when he saved her from falling, playing volleyball with him, watching a movie and stargazing with him as she danced she thought of all the memories she had made with Iwaizumi. The song finished, there was a crash across town the sound of metal on metal before everything went quiet. Mai took a bow before walking off stage, she went to the back room grabbing some water and food before making her way to a table to sit down. Her teammates came up to compliment her otherwise she was left alone. Sakura came a short time later after having just finished her solo “I’m guessing he didn’t show then” she asked, Mai nodded “He promised me Takahashi-senpai” the older dancer wrapped her arms around the younger one stroking her hair. Mai’s phone began to ring suddenly “Excuse me” she said to Skaura before walking into a corner and answering it. “Hello” she said “Mai honey is that you” Mai perked up “Iwaizumi-san why are you calling me” Mai could hear the older women begin to sob and panic began to seize her “It’s Hajime, there’s been an accident” Mai could feel the tears burning in her eyes “Wh..Where is he” she stuttered, Mrs Iwaizumi gave her the name of the hospital before hanging up. She let the phone slip out of her grasp falling to the floor before she too followed it, a cry ripped through her throat. Sakura came running over “Mai what’s wrong, what’s happened?” pulling her into a hug, the younger girl sobbed into her senpai’s chest “It..It’s Haj..ime” she said in between sobs “He..He’s at t..he hos..pital” she sobbed “Ok come on we’ll go get your dad alright come on” Takahashi said, helping Mai to her feet before walking towards where her father was seated “Mai what’s happened” Mr Chibana said as he raised from his seat “There’s been an accident, her friend Hajime was involved” Mai sobbed even harder “Oh honey, come on let’s go” he took his daughter from the older dancer and lead her out of the auditorium. Once they had gotten to the car, Mai had stopped crying long enough to give the name of the hospital. They drove along in silence the car ride feeling like an eternity to her, once they arrived she hastily ran in ignoring her father yells to come back, she ran as fast as she could tears blurring her vision “Iwaizumi-san” Mai sobbed as the sight of the older women came into view “Mai, oh honey come here” she pulled the younger girl into a hug, letting her sob even more into her chest “H..He was co..ming to..to see me” Mrs Iwaizumi rubbed her back “I know sweetie” Mai kept sobbing, she was kinda sick of it at this point. 

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked once she had calmed down, her father had gone back home after bringing her a sweatshirt and sweatpants “He’s in surgery right now but I can give you the list the doctor gave us if you want” his father asked, Mai nodded. He handed her a piece of paper and she began reading it.

Iwaizumi Hajime   
Sex: Male   
Age: 18   
DOB: June 10 1994  
Injuries:   
Punctured Right Lung   
Five Broken Ribs   
Head Injury   
Sprained Wrist   
Possible Spine/Back Damage   
Fractured Shoulder   
Internal Bleeding

Mai swore her heart almost stopped, she told herself that she wouldn’t cry anymore “The Iwaizumi’s have enough to deal with right now they don’t need to deal with you crying” she thought, she felt a hand on her back and it began rubbing in circular motions “Honey, you look tired why don’t you try and get some sleep and we’ll wake you if anything changes alright” Mai nodded trying to find a comfortable position in the tiny chair, she closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst because I love it.   
> I don’t really like this chapter and I might rewrite.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai was awoken by a hand shaking her shoulder, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes her “Mai sweetie, come on we can go see him now” Mrs Iwaizumi reached a hand out to the girl, Mai grabbed it leaning on the older women for a support as she was still half asleep. They walked down multiple hallways before coming to a stop. “This is it, are you sure you're ready darling?” Mai nodded, the older woman opened the door. Mai looked towards the bed, Hajime lay there connected to all kinds of tubes, wires and other types of equipment, he was so still it looked like he was dead. Mai suddenly felt sick to her stomach and her knees buckled “Sweetie, oh no maybe this wasn’t a good idea” Mai felt like she was going to throw up “Come on, let’s go you look like your about to throw up” Mrs Iwaizumi stated as if she had read the young girl’s mind. A few moments later and Mai was dry heaving, her hands gripping the proslien bowl so tight her knuckles began to turn white. The older women stood above her rubbing her back as a silent gesture of comfort, Mai began to cry again “I’m s..sorry” she said in between the sobs and dry heaving “Oh honey, you have nothing to be sorry for” the rubbing on her back felt like a curse “Yo..You're prob..ably in s..so mu..ch pa..in and y..you have t..to de..al wi..with me” she sobbed “Oh honey don’t you ever think that, you are not a burden” Mai sobbed and shook her head no “Your in shock, if my friend had been involved in an accident I think I would do the same” Mai nodded her head again “W..Why a.re you..you no..t-” Mai looked up at the older women for the first time and could see the tears in her eyes, she smiled “I don’t want you to feel any worse then you already do” the younger girl sobbed, and the older women held her silent tears running down her face. 

They ended up going back to the waiting room, Mai wasn’t quite ready to go back to the room after her breakdown “Why don’t we call your father and he can come and take you home” Mai shook her head “I wanna stay here, if I went home I don’t know what I would do” Mrs Iwaizumi hummed before taking out her phone. Mai stared straight ahead “I would like to go see him again if that’s alright” the older women eyes widened in shock “Are you su-” she was cut of by the young dancer’s pleading eyes “Please Iwaizumi-san” the older women hummed again “If you insist, let’s go” she said getting up, the younger girl following close behind. Mai could feel the anxiety creeping up behind her as they walked back to the ICU, Mrs Iwaizumi went first opening the door for Mai to step in. She hesitantly stepped towards the chair beside the bed, sitting down. She gazed at Hajime, this was the first time she had been able to get a good look at him since she arrived. He had a patch of gauze on the left side of his head, there was a bruise running down to just below his eyes. He had a breathing tube placed under his nose helping his chest rise and fall, Mai could see the bandages binding his fractured shoulder from the hospital gown being too big and falling from one shoulder. Her eyes looked down towards his hands, she could see the brace supporting the sprain and he had cuts that she could only assume were from when the windows shattered and the glass flew everywhere. She couldn’t see the rest of his injuries from where they were covered by the blanket, she wasn’t sure if she could handle it though. The older woman watched as the young lady silently watched her son, her heart ached. Mai reached her hand out grabbing onto Iwaizumi being careful of the wires that tied him to the land of the living, she squeezed it to make sure this wasn’t all some big nightmare “I’m going to get something to eat I’ll be right back, are you gonna be okay sweetie” Mai nodded, the older women left before the tears flowed. Mai sobbed grabbing onto Hajime’s hand like a life line “I’m sorry” she sobbed “I shouldn’t have invited you, this would have never happened” She laid her head onto the mattress still gripping the ace’s hand, she was so tired. She fell asleep almost immediately and if the hand she was holding squeezed her’s back a little nobody would know. 

Days went by as quickly as they came, the team came to visit and a couple other people Mai didn’t recognize, Oikawa came most of all out of the rest of the team always cracking a joke or being silly to make the younger girl laugh which never worked out. She kept a stone cold face. She stayed in the hospital not bothering to go home or to school, she kept up with her work not wanting to fall behind. She didn’t really eat or do anything other than sit in that chair day in and day out. The Iwaizumi’s started getting worried about the younger girl’s health. They tried to get her to go home, have a proper shower, meal and rest in a comfortable bed but she always refused. She didn’t really know why she couldn’t leave, maybe it was because she thought if she left, he would leave only he wasn’t going to be coming back. On the twentieth day of being at the hospital, Mai felt the twitch of a hand but she ignored it, closing her eyes again before there was a groan, the whisper of her name and her eyes flew open to met the dark eyes, the open eyes of Hajime Iwaizumi. She cried, they weren't sad tears not anymore they were tears of happiness “Oi, why are you crying” Hajime said, his voice rough and raspy from lack of use “You’re alright, you’re still here” Mai smiled through her tears “I am” he nodded. She couldn’t help herself, she threw her arms around his neck being weary of his injuries and pulled him into a hug, causing the older to blush a deep shade of red but he raised his arms and hugged back. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, Mai crying into his almost healed shoulder as his parents watched through the window on the door, unnoticed by the two teenagers and they smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so yeah thank you to all u people who have read my story so far, it means so much to me!!!!  
> This is the second shortest chapter in the fic I believe and I’m really sorry, I didn’t make it longer.   
> I may rewrite this chapter and the previous one if feel like it so I’ll update you if I do so that.   
> Thank you for reading this chapter and I’ll see you in the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

Days turned into weeks and soon all of Iwaizumi’s injuries had healed and he was back to playing volleyball again, they didn’t play in matches anymore but they still practiced. Mai would sometimes come and watch if she wasn’t too busy with dance, they had even played together again a couple times. Iwaizumi had to admit the young dancer was really good for being a beginner “My father liked volleyball and taught me how to play it a few times when I was younger” she had told him when he had questioned her. They had grown closer after the whole hospital ordeal. They walked home together like they had been doing before, sometimes Oikawa would tag along and sometimes it was just the two of them, they went to each other houses for dinner a couple times, his parents absolutely adored the petite girl. They even went to Mai’s for dinner twice, he had to admit when Mai had first told him her father was a well known lawyer, he was thinking Mr Chibana was this strict and cold faced man but he turned out to be really funny and laid back. He had even met her mother via video call. Iwaizumi could tell where Mai got her pretty looks from. She was the spitting image of her mother but with her father's eyes. 

He walked down the halls towards the dance studio, having just finished practicing with Oikawa. He opened the door to find Mai dancing by herself, he was always transfixed when she danced in front of him “Oh is it that time already” the young girl said snapping Hajime out of his daze “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I’ll clean up no-'' Iwaizumi cut the girl off “Wait, well umm” he stuttered not sure what to say “I thought since we’ve played volleyball together, we could maybe dance with each other as well as friends though not in a romantic way” how he wished it was in a romantic way. He could practically see the dancer light up “I would love that, come on” she said grabbing his hand as a song started to play. They swayed back and forth, Mai’s head resting on his shoulder. He wanted to kiss her right then and now, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how she was the only girl he had ever loved besides his mother, she was the first girl to ever pay more attention to him then Oikawa, hell she stayed by his side for twenty freaking days. He liked to believe that she liked him back but the voice in his head kept telling him she liked Oikawa and was just using him to get closer to the setter, the music stopped snapping Hajime out of his thoughts. Mai pulled away as she started to clean up “I’m going to get changed and then we can leave'' she stated walking towards the changeroom. When she came back out a couple minutes later, they began walking home “Thank you for that” she said, her hands clasped behind her back “For what?'' The ace questioned “For dancing with me, it was really nice” she gave him a little smile and he swore his heart was gonna explode “No problem” he muttered blush creeping up to his cheeks. They walked along in silence before Mai broke it “Was it scary” the ace blinked not sure what the dancer meant “I don’t underst-” he was cut off when he looked into her eyes, he could see the tears swarming “Was it scary when the bus crashed” Mai whispered, Iwaizumi thought for a moment “I don’t really remember actually one minute I was seated and the next I was in the hospital, it was all a blur” he did remember actually, he remembered how when he felt the impact the first thing he thought about was Mai, her smile and the way she laughs, all the memories they had made over the short time. It was kinda like how they say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. He couldn’t tell Mai any of this and she believed him nodding “Was it scary for you” the girl’s eyes widened and her hands tightened around her bag strap “Terrifying” she whispered, a tear falling “I thought you weren't gonna wake up” Hajime grabbed her wrist the girl’s eyes widened again but this time in surprise as the older boy positioned her hand over his heart “I’m still alive, see it’s still beating and you can check whenever you want to make sure” Mai hummed and they went back to walking side by side “Would you like to come over for a movie, my dad’s away at a work thing” She rubbed her hand up and down her arm nervously “I could make something or we could order in” Iwaizumi nodded “I’d like that.” 

“I’ll go and order some ramen if you like” Mai said as they stepped into the house, Iwaizumi nodded his head and headed towards the couch. Mai joined him a couple minutes later “What movie do you wanna watch?” he asked her “We could watch this movie my mother showed me” she picked up a dvd, the title said Mama Mia “What’s it about?” he questioned “A young women is going to get married and she wants to invite her dad but the problem is there are three possible choices and she doesn't know who the real one is, I don’t really know how to explain it” She shrugs, she was never very good at explaining things “It sounds good, if you want to watch it” Mai nodded before placing the disk in the dvd player and sitting back down on the couch. A couple minutes later the ramen came and they ate in silence, a blanket draped over their laps and the movie playing on screen. 

The credits rolled on screen, Iwaizumi had to admit it wouldn’t have been his first choice to watch but it turned out to be better than expected even if Sophia never really found out who her real dad was. He looked down at the other end of the couch to find Mai fast asleep, he blushed at her sleeping face. He carefully and slowly got up in hopes not to wake her, he cleaned up the mess they had made before making his way back to the couch and carefully shaking the young girl awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked towards him “The movie finished, I’m going to head home now” he told her making his way towards the door “Wait” there was a hand on his wrist “I was wondering if you would maybe want to stay the night, its getting late and I don’t want you to get lost or-” her words trailed off but Iwaizumi could take a good guess at what she was going to say. He agreed in the end, Mai found some of her dad’s old clothes for him to sleep in “Goodnight Mai” he said as he made his way to the guest bedroom “Night Hajime” she said, “God she looked so adorable in her pjs” he thought before blushing “What the hell why would you think that” he scolded himself. He laid down on the bed, he could practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks at the thought of Mai being in the next room, he was in so deep. Eventually exhaustion overcame him and his eyes drifted shut. 

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of screaming, he hastily looked towards his clock “3:24 am” it read in neon green numbers. He practically jumped out of bed and ran towards Mai’s room, throwing her door open so hard he was afraid it might fall off the hinges. Mai was tossing and turning on her bed, her comforter was on the floor in a heap. He walked over to her, he could see the tears running down her face “Mai, wake up” the ace gently shook her shoulders, she reacted by screaming and flailing “Mai, he-oof” he was cut off when he received a knee to the ribs “MAI!” he screamed, he didn’t know what else he could do. The dancer’s eyes flow open as she startled upward, she looked towards him eyes wide and scared before she burst into tears “Haj..ime” she sobbed, he walked towards her and sat beside him “Hey, it’s okay” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling him into his chest as she sobbed “You’re here” she clung to his shirt making Hajime’s heart ache “I’m here” he stroked her hair hoping he was providing some sort of comfort. Mai eventually calmed down but she still clung to the ace’s t-shirt, her hand shakily reached out and placed it over his heart “You’re still alive, it was just a nightmare” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened “You had a nightmare about me dying” he whispered and she nodded into his chest “I’m still alive, I’m not going anywhere” she nodded sleepily. When the older boy was sure the dancer was asleep, he laid her down and began walking back to the guest room “Stay” a voice called sleepily from the bed, buried under a mountain of blankets. He found himself walking carefully back to her bed laying down beside him and pulling her back into his chest, before he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter wasn’t posted on time   
> It’s currently 12:33 am where I live and I just realized I forgot to post.  
> I’m so sorry and I hope you can forgive me


	8. Chapter 8

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, soon it was time for the third years to say their goodbyes. Mai stood in the garden at Hajime’s house, a graduation party being held inside even if she wasn't a third year Iwaizumi had still invited her. She didn't really want to come in the first place, it meant accepting that next year she would be all alone, no more walking home with Hajime and Oikawa, no more movie nights or dinner at each other's house she would be alone again. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes and she shook her head hoping to get rid of them but they just kept coming back. “What are you doing out here all alone” a voice startled her “The parties inside you know” Mai turned to look at Hajime, hastily wiping her tears “I just needed some air, that's all” she said “Are you sure” she nodded her head “Ok, well come back inside everyone was wondering where you are” She smiled, knowing it was him who was actually worrying “I’m coming” she said walking back to join the other volleyball third years. 

Iwaizumi stood in the middle of the gym talking with Makki and Mattsun. The younger teammates (with the help of Mai) had put together a going away party for the third year. “Hey look over there” Makki pointed “Oh looks like Oikawa has finally got the attention of Iwaizumi’s little dancer” Mattsun said, a smirk plastered on his face. Iwaizumi turned around, Mai and Oikawa stood off to the side, smiling and laughing as they talked. He felt his heart break, he should have listened to the voice in his head instead of thinking that maybe maybe Mai had liked him back “I need some air” he told the two third years “I’ll be back in a second” before he turned towards the door. Mai noticed him leaving and she quickly excused herself from Oikawa and followed after him “Hajime, where are you going?” she questioned “Leave me alone Chibana” Mai stood shocked by Iwaizumi tone and he had used her last name “I came to see what was wrong, you left so suddenly I was worried” the dancer ran to catch up with the ace “Why don’t you just go back to your boyfriend and leave me the hell alone!” he yelled “What boyfriend?” she questions, her playing dumb was making him feel sick to his stomach “You know what I mean Oikawa, you’ve been spending so much time with me in hopes to get closer to him!” she doesn't answer frozen but Iwaizumi knows her answer by looking at her face “Don’t worry, I’m going to collage anyway so you can have him all to yourself” he looked at her face, her eyes watering “Goodbye Mai” he turned and began walking away again “I love you Hajime, I’ve always loved you!” she screams, Iwaizumi freezes “I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you play” Iwaizumi recovers from his shock “You really mean that” Mai nods a smile on her face “I’m in love with you too, from the first moment I saw you” she runs toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him “Can I kiss you?” he asks, the younger girl nods. He pressed their lips together, her lips were as soft as they looked. They pulled apart “I guess you could call me the dancer’s ace” Mai laughs before they lean in for another kiss, for once in her life Mai finally felt like she wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s finally complete!!!  
> I’m so sorry I’m late again (things have been going on in my life) and it’s really short.   
> I may revamp this whole story one day but for now it stays how it is.   
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and it wasn’t too cheesy.   
> I thank you for reading my story and I hope to see you in my next one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!  
> Please Comment and leave Kudos as it encourages me and assures me you are enjoying my story.


End file.
